


baby, tell me where your love lies

by fatherwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: & kiho being soft asf cute boyfies, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boyfriends, Fluff, Hufflepuff Shin Hoseok, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Slytherin Yoo Kihyun, i live for slytherpuff, slytherpuff is the cutest shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherwon/pseuds/fatherwon
Summary: “i know, baby,” kihyun answers.“you called me baby,” hoseok says, trying to bite back a grin.





	baby, tell me where your love lies

**Author's Note:**

> kihyun called hoseok baby asdfghjkl so i had to write s o m e t h i n g where he calls hoseok baby, so mari here u go !!!! 
> 
> mind you, this i s part of a bigger fic, but since i’m working on three other works at the time, i haven't had the time to finish it yet !!!! but i hope you enjoy this nonetheless ♡ it’s short and quick, the only thing i could manage at the time
> 
> (title from khalid’s 'love lies’)

It’s an hour after the game when Hoseok steps back out onto the Quidditch pitch. The sun has started to sink below the horizon, coloring the sky with golds and pinks and pretty oranges that remind Hoseok of Kihyun’s hair. It’s not as bright of an orange as it used to be, it’s faded to a light peach now, but Hoseok loves it. Loves how it makes Kihyun’s eyes seem sharper, his cheeks seem rosier and his lips a softer pink than they already are. 

The lapels of Hoseok’s robe flutter in the wind, his scarf rippling as he walks. He fastens it a little tighter around his neck, looping it once more. Kihyun has always told him the yellow goes well with his dark hair. And he always shows Hoseok how much he likes the scarf on him by playing with the tassels, fisting the wool between his hands and wrapping it around himself whenever Hoseok isn’t wearing it. This Christmas, less than a month ago, Kihyun had accidentally worn one of Hoseok’s scarves home and Hoseok refused to take it back later. He likes it better on Kihyun, he'd decided, likes wrapping it around his neck whenever he can. And his heart swells when he sees Kihyun in the halls, Hoseok’s yellow scarf around his neck instead of his own green one. 

Hoseok easily spots Kihyun when he’s a few steps further out into the pitch. Kihyun is sitting in the middle of the field, his legs folded under him, his fingers picking at the trimmed grass. He looks so small and delicate, his robe pooled around him on the ground and slipping off his shoulders slightly. The wind ruffles his hair and it looks so, so soft. Hoseok wants to run his fingers through it, play with it until Kihyun falls asleep on him. For the game today, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff, Kihyun had worn his own scarf. Green, instead of Hoseok’s yellow one, and it reminds Hoseok of the day they first met. 

_Kihyun rushing down to the pitch after Hoseok had accidentally knocked a bludger straight at one of the Slytherin beaters. Lee Minhyuk, Kihyun's best friend, as Hoseok had learnt later, after Kihyun had yelled at him and pushed at his shoulders for being so_ reckless. _Hoseok had spent the next few days apologising every chance he got. While Minhyuk let it slip easily, laughed it off even, Kihyun still twirled away from Hoseok when he spotted him in the corridoors and glared at him when Hoseok tossed small notes at him across the Great Hall during lunch. Hoseok had been so enamoured since that first day, he didn’t stop prodding at Kihyun till he gave in and let it all slide._

_Days later, they were going around the school together, laughing, teasing, walking each other to class and back to their common rooms. Weeks later, Hoseok asked Kihyun out on a date on their next trip to Hogsmeade. Weeks after that, Hoseok asked Kihyun to be his boyfriend. They had been standing outside the Slytherin common room, Hoseok had walked Kihyun there after dinner. And Kihyun had kissed him right there, on the steps, with his hands grabbing fistfuls of Hoseok’s robe to pull him closer._

Thinking back to it still reminds Hoseok of Kihyun’s hands tugging at him and how he felt _so warm_ and fluttery after being kissed. It makes him feel fuzzy and light, like he’s floating on clouds.  

Hoseok grips at the front of his robe when the wind blows it open. He wishes he’d worn a sweater underneath, the fluffy green one Kihyun had gifted to him on Christmas. It’s made of thick, _expensive_ wool, and Hoseok only wears it in the evenings when it’s colder out. If Kihyun notices Hoseok's fingers trembling slightly in the cold wind, he might coo at him and pull Hoseok closer in a hug. Kihyun is much smaller than Hoseok, almost dwarfed by his large shoulders, thick arms and wide chest. But Hoseok loves his hugs, loves when Kihyun wraps around him. It makes Hoseok feel loved, cared for and protected, and warm. So, so warm. And right now, Hoseok only wants Kihyun to hold him, rub up and down his back with his small, baby hands to warm him up. 

He briskly walks right over to Kihyun, grins when Kihyun looks up at him and smiles. Big and pretty, showing teeth. His cheeks are a soft pink from the cold and they dimple, too, and Hoseok wants to kiss over them. Loudly, again and again until Kihyun giggles and pushes gently at his chest. 

Kihyun shakes his hair away from his eyes and scrambles a little to push up onto his feet. Hoseok’s muscles are sore and tired after the game, and his body aches all over, but he still rushes forward and pulls Kihyun into a hug before he can stand. He holds Kihyun around the waist, holds him close, lifting him off the ground a little, and Kihyun giggles. His feet still touch the ground, but just barely. He’s pressing up on his toes, so Hoseok doesn’t have to hold him up. Hoseok is always so giving, showering Kihyun with hugs and kisses and affection whenever he can. And it’s so precious, so _Hoseok_ , and Kihyun loves it. 

Kihyun wraps his own arms around Hoseok’s shoulders. They’re much too small to go all the way around, so Kihyun just presses his palms flat against Hoseok's back, right over his shoulder blades. Hoseok squeezes Kihyun’s middle gently, lovingly, careful not to hurt him, and Kihyun feels his heart flutter. Hoseok has always been so delicate with him, holding Kihyun like he’s small and precious. Like something Hoseok needs to wrap up and keep away from the world.

Kihyun draws away a little to look at Hoseok, their noses touching. Kihyun can feel his eyelashes brushing over Hoseok’s cheeks, can feel Hoseok’s soft breaths on his lips, and he’s smiling, big and bright, like the sun. Even in the cold, Kihyun feels warm all over. When Hoseok smiles, it makes his cheeks seem fuller and puffier. Softer, even. All Kihyun wants is to kiss them, so he does, right over the swells of his cheeks, under his eyes. 

“Hi,” Kihyun says, his voice soft and quiet. Hoseok feels it over his skin, and he wants more. Wants Kihyun to speak over his skin, his jaw, his lips, _sigh_ into his mouth. 

“Hi,” Hoseok answers. He brings a hand up to push Kihyun’s hair away from his face and slowly lets him down. Without Kihyun in his arms, Hoseok feels a little colder and he misses Kihyun's warmth already. He reaches for him again, but Kihyun grabs onto his forearms instead and gently tugs him down to sit on the ground. 

They sit close together, Kihyun snuggling closer to Hoseok and pressing right against his side. Hoseok lets out a soft breath when Kihyun leans over to rest his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, and he wraps an arm around Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun keeps one hand in his own lap and presses the other one against Hoseok's chest. It’s a light, gentle weight, and warm over Hoseok’s shirt. Even through layers and layers of clothing, Hoseok is all hard muscle, and Kihyun runs his hand up and down Hoseok's chest a few times, then rests it over the soft beating of Hoseok's heart. They’re so, so close. Hoseok can feel Kihyun’s chest lift every time he breathes and he can smell the flowery, soft scent of Kihyun’s skin. But he still wants Kihyun closer. Much, much closer. He wants to pull Kihyun into his lap and stare into his eyes then at his lips. He wants to _kiss_ him, slowly and softly. Just tiny, light pecks at first and then a deeper, proper kiss. 

“I missed you,” Kihyun says quietly. He shifts over the ground a little, presses against Hoseok’s side more. Kihyun's robe is so big on him, it's falling all over the place. Over Kihyun's hands, his shoulders, and it makes Hoseok feel fuzzy inside. It makes him want things. “Like, a lot. I haven't seen you like this, alone, _just us,_  in so long. You've been so busy with Quidditch practice lately.” 

Hoseok turns his head to the side and presses his nose into Kihyun’s hair, nuzzles into it. It’s fluffy and soft, and smells like freshly plucked flowers. He wishes there were some type of blooms sprouting over the field, small wildflowers or tiny daisies. Anything he could pluck and press into Kihyun’s hair, the way he did when they had been strolling around the castle grounds one evening. Hoseok has a picture of him from that day: Kihyun staring at the camera with a big smile, bursting into laughter seconds later and turning away. 

“I missed you, too,” Hoseok whispers, says it into Kihyun’s hair. He presses a kiss to the top of Kihyun’s head and then another to his forehead, draws away when Kihyun tilts his head up a little. Kihyun’s eyes are big and glittering. The sun catches in them so, so prettily, and Hoseok thinks he might be a little in love. The cold makes his lips tremble slightly. Hoseok wouldn’t notice if it they weren’t so close together. In the golden glow of the setting sun, Kihyun looks like he’s glowing. His skin is a soft rosy pink, dewy, even. 

Kihyun looks beautiful, always does. And he’s looking up at Hoseok so fondly, Hoseok feels like he’s melting into Kihyun’s eyes. Hoseok dips his head down, watches Kihyun’s eyes flutter closed as he leans in to kiss his lips. Kihyun twists his fingers into Hoseok’s robe as Hoseok softly pecks his mouth again and again, over and over. He shivers a little at the touches, at how light and fluttery they are. Like the gentle stroke of a feather. Hoseok reaches for Kihyun’s scarf with one hand, and Kihyun gasps softly against Hoseok’s mouth when his fingertips graze his neck. They’re cold and calloused, and they feel like whispers over Kihyun’s skin.

When they part, Hoseok presses his forehead to Kihyun’s and breathes in slowly and then out again. Kihyun smells so nice, it’s making his head spin, and his tiny, pointed nose is a little cold where it’s touching Hoseok’s. And Hoseok tilts his head to peck Kihyun’s mouth again, feeling his heart soar when Kihyun smiles against his lips.         

Hoseok trails his fingers up to Kihyun’s jaw and cups his cheek, tender and soft. He strokes the thin, delicate skin under Kihyun’s eye with his thumb and says, “I'm really sorry we had to cancel our date. I _really_ did forget we had a game today.”

Kihyun blinks up at him, his eyes so big and bright. Hoseok feels like he’s drowning. Even more so, when Kihyun’s lips curl into a small grin.

“I really find it very alarming that you forgot something like that, Hoseok,” he says. Slowly, Kihyun runs his hand up Hoseok’s chest, over his shoulder to rest it over Hoseok’s nape. He runs his fingers through the small hairs there and traces circles onto Hoseok’s skin with his fingertips. “Makes me wonder what all else you forget.” 

Hoseok bites his lip and nuzzles against Kihyun’s cheek, like a needy kitten. “I really am sorry.” 

“I know, baby,” Kihyun answers and tips his head forward to kiss Hoseok’s ear. He wants to kiss along Hoseok’s jaw, all over his face and down his neck, but Hoseok draws back to blink at Kihyun.  

  For a moment, Hoseok just stares into Kihyun’s eyes, searching, wondering if he heard wrong, waiting for Kihyun to blush and wave his words away. Kihyun has never been one to call Hoseok by any petnames, simply calls Hoseok _hyung,_ _Hoseok_ or _Hoseokkie_. But he called Hoseok _baby,_ and it’s making Hoseok’s heart beat wildly in his chest. And he feels warm all over, from the tips of his ears down to his toes. “You called me _baby_ ,” he says, trying to bite back a grin.  

Kihyun nods simply, his scarf fluttering wildly behind him and his hair falling into his eyes. “I did.”

_“You called me_ baby," Hoseok repeats, his smile coming out in full colour now, and Kihyun chuckles fondly at his boyfriend.  

    “Did you like it that much?” Kihyun asks, running his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and watching him hum like a pleased kitten. Against Hoseok’s dark, inky hair, Kihyun’s hand looks so pale and snowy, like the moon sitting against the night sky. Hoseok reminds Kihyun of a bumblebee at times, with his black hair, striped, yellow scarf and soft, fuzzy, bumbling self.

“God, yes,” Hoseok breathes out. When Kihyun brings his hand down to cup Hoseok’s cheek, Hoseok turns his head, presses a kiss to Kihyun’s palm. Kihyun lets Hoseok take his hand within his own larger one, smiles softly as Hoseok kisses Kihyun’s fingertips. His hands feel slightly rough against Kihyun’s, the skin calloused from gripping onto his broomstick and Quidditch bat during games and practices. But Kihyun loves them, loves Hoseok’s hands and takes every opportunity he can to hold them within his smaller, softer hands, play with his fingers and kiss over his knuckles. “I did, I loved it. Say it again?” 

Kihyun laughs a little louder, more heartily than before. He starts moving around and slowly clambers onto Hoseok’s lap, his hands gripping tightly onto Hoseok’s shoulders. For awhile, he just shifts around over Hoseok’s thighs, settling in place. Hoseok thinks he resembles a small puppy or even a kitten, and his heart swells. Kihyun moves his hands up from Hoseok’s shoulders, brings them up to cup Hoseok’s cheeks between them. 

“ _B_ _aby_ ,” he says softly, caressing Hoseok’s soft, baby cheeks with his thumbs. He leans in and softly pecks Hoseok’s lips, smiling fondly as Hoseok’s eyes slip closed. “You're my baby. My big, soft baby bunny. I don’t care if your house symbol is a badger, you’re _my bunny_.” 

“Your bunny only,” Hoseok agrees, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist and pulling him closer until they’re pressed right against each other. Kihyun feels impossibly soft in his arms, more so with his huge robe. It’s average sized, but it’s still so, so big on Kihyun. The sleeves fall past his fingers and the fabric swallows him whole. It makes him look so tiny and precious, Hoseok wants to cradle his face between his hands and kiss him all over. 

“Your bunny who _also_ won a game today,” he adds, preening. 

Kihyun hums and gently squishes Hoseok’s between in his palms. “I know,” he says, kissing Hoseok again. “And I'm so proud of him, but I’m also mad at him for it. He played against _my_ house.” 

Hoseok makes a soft sound, something between a whimper and a whine. And Kihyun smiles tightly at him, blinking prettily. 

“No, don’t be mad,” Hoseok pleads, giving Kihyun’s waist a soft squeeze. He surges forward to press a desperate kiss to Kihyun’s lips, and draws away, his lips pursed into a pout. They’re a little red from the cold and all the kisses, and they look so soft and plush, like small, pink pillows. Kihyun wants to trace over them with his fingertip, kiss Hoseok again and again just to feel how soft they are. 

“I’ll make it up to you for it. That and also the date,” Hoseok promises, his eyes sparkling and wide. “I really do hate that I had to cancel on you. I don’t like cancelling on you.”

Kihyun lets his hands drop down. He twists his fingers into the soft wool of Hoseok’s scarf. It smells so much like Hoseok, like honey and a little bit of lemon. But it’s mostly just sweet-smelling, sweet like Hoseok. Sighing, he says, “You know I don’t mind you cancelling our date, Hoseok. You had a _game,_ it’s way more important.”

“But _you’re_ important to me,” Hoseok presses, looking deeply into Kihyun’s eyes. They seem darker now that they sun has dipped below the horizon completely, but they’re still so pretty. There are tiny flecks of gold, _rings of gold,_  in Kihyun’s eyes, and Hoseok thinks he can see the moon and stars in them. “You’re so, so important to me, Kihyun.”

Kihyun looks at Hoseok with quiet eyes, stares at him, eyes flickering all over his face. And then he’s leaning in and kissing Hoseok again, properly this time. And it’s slow and soft, and Hoseoks lips feel _perfect_ against his own. Kihyun grips tighter onto Hoseok’s scarf as Hoseok kisses back, tugs at it to pull him closer. Everything around them feels aglow and quiet, and it’s just him and Kihyun, kissing, holding each other like they want to melt into each other's skin and bones. 

Kihyun draws away first, and Hoseok watches as his eyes flutter open, feels his soft breaths over his own mouth.

“You’re important to me, too,” Kihyun murmurs, peering up at Hoseok through his eyelashes and Hoseok wants to cradle Kihyun’s face and kiss over his eyelids. “You’re my baby, remember?” He reminds, a smile tugging at his lips. “Of course, you’re important to me.”

Hoseok grins fondly at that. And Kihyun giggles, almost shyly, and he nuzzles against the side of Hoseok’s face, folding his arms around Hoseok’s neck. 

“It’s a little late now,” Hoseok says, rubbing up and down Kihyun’s back with one hand. He hears Kihyun hum softly, feels him press a kiss near his ear. “But we can go to the lake tomorrow. Take a little walk after lunch, maybe. I won’t have any classes then. Would you like that?”

Kihyun nods and moves back to smile at Hoseok, his eyes forming pretty, little crescents. Hoseok wants to kiss _them_ , too.

“I would. I really would. It sounds perfect,” Kihyun answers, his voice sunlit and sweet, dripping honey, and Hoseok feels so in love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> asdfjk i suck ass at endings so all thanks go to lica for helping me with it ;wwwww; 
> 
> kudos & comments are loved ♡
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fuzzykiho)  
> and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fuzzykiho) !!!!!!


End file.
